


Talking body

by Fan_Of_Steel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Lena Luthor, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Lena Luthor, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Of_Steel/pseuds/Fan_Of_Steel
Summary: There is Drunk!Lena singing at the alien bar after Lex told her about her best-friend's indentity. And yes she's singing talking body. Well we all know where this is going.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Talking body

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had this idea the moment I listened to the song Talking body of Tove Lo. It's my first smut fanfic so I know it's really bad...But I hope you'll all like it :)

"One more please", Lena requested. The barman quickly poured tequila in a glass and gave it to her. She thanked and drank it really fast. It was her eleventh shot. The taste wasn't really good but she didn't care, not now. She wanted an escape and alcohol is a good one for her. She turned to the karaoke stage. There wasn't anyone and she was really drunk. So she asked to the barman if he could put a song on, a special one, and he noded. She walked to the stage as the song started. She arrived infront of the microphone and started singing.

"Bed, stay in bed  
The feeling of your skin looked in my head  
Smoke smoke me broke  
I don't care, I'm down for what you want  
Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here  
'Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer loving and fights  
How it is for us, and it's all because"

She looked infront of her. A crowd started to gather in front of the stage. If she wasn't that drunk and if she was wearing something more professional the people there would have recognised her and they'd already be recording her.

"Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on  
Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on"

A familiar blonde entered the bar and Lena directly gazed at her.

"Love can be love  
Anything you want I'll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips  
Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here  
'Cause you dry my tears  
Yeah, summer loving and fights  
How it is for us, and it's all because"

Hearing the familiar voice, Kara quickly turned her head toward the stage only to see Lena singing as she stared at her. She seemed extremely drunk. 

"Is that Lena?", her sister asked as she raised her eyebrows and pointed toward the stage. She noticed how drunk Lena was and how she was staring at the hero.

She was still looking at the brunette but she quickly shook her head and headed to a chair and sat down. "Y-Yes", the blonde replied. Alex sat down too in a nearby chair. Kara redirected her gaze at Lena and their eyes met.

"Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on  
Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on  
Oh oh"

"It seems like she's talking to you", Alex whispered as she smirked. The Super's face went red but she didn't break the eyes contact.

"Bodies  
Oh baby make 'em bodies, we just use them for fun  
Bodies  
Let's use 'em up 'till every little piece is gone  
Let's go! On and on and on  
Let's go! On and on"

Lena took the microphone in her hand and walked toward Kara without breaking the eyes contact.

"Oh now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on  
Ooh now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on"

The brunette arrived infront of Kara and sat on the laps of the blonde, dancing her. The kryptonian gasped as well as most of the crowd and her sister then she bit her bottom lip. 

"We're talking body  
Put it on me  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on"

Lena pushed her hairs back sexily and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck. The Super grabbed the Luthor's waist. All of that without breaking the eyes contact, of course.

"Now if we're talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won't take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on"

As she finished singing, Lena seemed to realise what she has done and she let go of the microphone before she got up and ran out. The blonde managed to see a tear trail down on the brunette's face.

"What happened?", the red-headed spoke but Kara didn't even paid attention as she got up and followed the Luthor. She caught up with her outside.

"What was that for?", the taller one asked as she gently grabbed Lena's shoulder.

The brunette turned around to face the blonde, her eyes filled with tears and a frown. "How dare you tell me that after all these years of lying?"

"What are you talking--"

"Oh you know so damn well what I'm talking about", Lena raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms beneath her breast and whispered, "Right Supergirl?"

"I-I was going tell you right after we finished with Lex"

"And why not before? You knew that I was already hurt by all the betrayal that I experienced. But no--"

She was interrupted by Kara kissing her gently and passionately on the lips. She returned the kiss more passionate and definitely hungrier than before.

The blonde lifted her up and banged her on the nearest wall she found while the brunette wrapped her legs around the Super's waist as she untied Kara's ponytail and run her fingers through the little Danvers's hairs. All without breaking the kiss which became wilder.

They broke it because of the need of air and rested their forehead together as they opened simultaneously their eyes and stared at each other. They were both panting.

"At my home and in my bedroom", Lena managed to say after some minutes of silence. Kara noded and carried her in bride style in an alley. She looked if there was anyone before she started to fly.

~~~~~

"Tell me what do you want me to do to you", Kara requested. It has been about seven minutes that they were making out. Kara was on top of Lena.

"Just fuck me already", Lena begged.

The blonde smirked, she loved when Lena begged her, "Not until you tell me exactly what you want", she whispered into the Luthor's ear and it won a frustrated sigh from the brunette.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorow. I want you to make my pussy yours", the brunette husked.

"And what do we say when we are a good girl?"

The pet name made Lena more wet then she was, "Please"

"Please who?", Kara teased. We barely could see the blue of her eyes because of how much her pupils were dilated.

"Please daddy.", and with that Kara undressed both of them with the help of Lena. The blonde explored the Luthor's body with her mouth leaving hickeys every now and then.

The brunette began to explore as well the blond's body with her hand but was directly stopped, "No baby girl. Tonight it's me who do all the work. Maybe another time you'll please me. Spread your legs", she ordered. Lena obeyed quickly. "Good girl", the Luthor moaned at the pet name. "You're so wet for me baby girl. You're such a naughty girl. My little whore."

"Yes, yes I'm your little whore. I'm all wet for you daddy.", Lena said breathless. Kara massaged the brunette's clit with her thumb as she directe two fingers at Lena's entrance. At the sensation, the Luthor gasped, "P-Please"

With that the Super entered slowly her two fingers in Lena and started to move them in and out. All without stopping massaging the brunette's clit. That made Lena cries.

"Fuck! You feel so good. You're so tight.", the kryptonian groaned as she moved faster and deeper. "Scream my name baby girl. I want all your neighbour to know that you're mine."

"Kara!", she screamed, "I'm close!"

Kara thrusted a couple more time and said, "You can come now.", not even a second after the blonde told her that, Lena came as she moaned. The Super removed her fingers from the Luthor and looked into her eyes.

"That was...", the brunette started.

"Yeah, I know", Kara continued, "But why did you sang that song?"

"Because I somehow knew that you'd come."

"That mean..."

"Yes. That mean that I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed each other softly and with all the passion they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me again. I wanted to tell you that english is not my first language so sorry for the bad grammar. Anyway I really hope you liked it :)


End file.
